weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
SC-Classic
For the Canadian channel of this name, see SC-Classic (Canada) SC-Classic is a sports channel that features reruns of famous sporting events, sports documentaries & sports themed movies. Such programs includes biographies of famous sports figures or a rerun of a famous World Series or Super Bowl, often with added commentary on the event. As of late of 2009, SC-Classic is the only remaining member of the SportsChannel family that is not available in HD, due to the majority of it's content being vintage footage produced before the days of HDTV. Launched in 1995 as the American Classic Sports Network, it was purchased & renamed by SportsChannel (owned by WMFL Corporation) in 1996. The current logo incorporates the "boxer" logo that Classic Sports Network used Programming SC-Classic's schedule (as of December of 2008) is largely composed of re-airing classic games of major-league sports such as NBA, NCAA, NHL, NASCAR, MLB & NFL games. Many of the major sporting events once aired on SC-Classic are available on The NBA Network, NFL TV, The MLB Channel, SC-U's regional feeds & regional sports networks associated with a group of or individual teams, among other channels. In addition, the network presents some original programs (see below). Despite the old-time feel of the network, SC-Classic airs the network's standard BottomLine with updates of current sports scores & news. It's the only U.S.-based SC network to air infomercials. They air from 6:00-7:00 AM ET, 7 days a week. It has also changed from an emphasis on games of the distant past to games of the recent past. On many occasions, an event will have taken place within the current year. For example, during the college football season, SC-Classic selects the most interesting game of the week that aired on one of the SC family of networks (which also includes SC, SC-2, SC-U & SC's GamePack package) & rebroadcasts it as an "Instant Classic" Shows Currently airing *''American Gladiators'' (2007-Present, originally aired in syndication from 1989-1996) *''60 Minutes on SC-Classic'' (2004-2008, in reruns) *''Reel Classics'' *''2 Minute Drill'' (2006, 2009-Present; originally aired on SC from 2000-2001) *''Instant Classic'' *''Home Run Derby'' *''NFL Films'' *''SportsCentury'' Former programs (currently not airing) *''Fantasy Insider'' *''Greatest Sports Legends'' Broadcasting of LIVE events The 1st LIVE event to be shown on SC-Classic was the implosion of the Seattle Kingdome in March of 2000. More LIVE sporting events have started appearing on the network as of 2005, including early-round grand slam tennis action & college football games, due to either SC or SC-2 scheduling conflicts. During SC's 25th anniversary in 2005, the network debuted SC-Classic LIVE, special airings of College Basketball games complete with veteran commentators & old-style graphics. After late 2005 however, all LIVE events on SC-Classic began using the standard SC graphics package & all in-game graphics began using only the SC branding in February of 2007 as with most other SC networks. However, unlike the other SC networks, Classic keeps a "LIVE" legend on screen for the entirety of their LIVE events to make it clear to viewers that it's not a "classic" game. During September of 2007, SC-Classic aired the inaugural Champ Car World Series race @ the Assen race course in the Netherlands, LIVE. Later that year, it showed the inaugural race @ the Zolder Circuit in Belgium & the annual event @ Surfers Paradise, Australia. Also in September, SC-Classic began broadcasting LIVE Saturday afternoon college football games on a weekly basis. The games are simulcast on broadcast TV on stations affiliated with the teams involved with the game. There is also the "SC-Classic Game of the Week", a rebroadcast of an SC/SC-2/SC-U LIVE game, which shows every Sunday. Starting on January 5th 2008, the network showed a weekly college basketball contest. The games are extensions of contracts SC has with various conferences, like the BIG East, BIG 12 & Mid-American. SC-Classic was the exclusive LIVE TV home of the annual Baseball Hall of Fame induction ceremonies until 2002, when The MLB Channel gained the exclusive rights. SC-Classic will also continue to show sports events moved from SC or SC-2 due to time overruns or other prior commitments. Examples include the 2007 Poinsettia Bowl & a number of NASCAR Countdown pre-race shows. SC-Classic showed a LSU-Appalachian State College Football game on August 30th, 2008 @ 11:00 AM EST, due to a change in schedule. The game was supposed to start @ 5:00 PM on SC, but there were hurricane threats. (SC aired a simulcast of a Delaware-Maryland game from it's sister station, SC-U). SC-Classic also aired Army football & the SWAC Championship in 2007 & 2008. On October 25th 2008, SC-Classic aired the Kroger On Track for the Cure 250, a NASCAR Nationwide Series event due to conflicts with college football & the Breeders' Cup. This broadcast was also simulcasted on WMFL Corporation's sister station, The NASCAR Channel Fan interactive specials A recent development of SC-Classic is a series of specials in which fan balloting determines the greatest teams in the history of particular sports. In March of 2006, the 1981-82 North Carolina Tar Heels won the fan poll for best-ever college basketball team, in October of 2006, the 1927 New York Yankees won for best MLB team & in December of 2006, the 1995 Nebraska Cornhuskers won the fan poll for best-ever college football team. Each of these programs features expert analysis & LIVE interactive voting online @ SC.com. The 1st votes are cast 1 week before the scheduled LIVE show & balloting continues online & via text messaging until the end of the show More examples of LIVE programming SC-Classic still airs occasional LIVE sporting events if neither SC nor SC-2 are available to carry them. Some examples from the 3rd quarter of 2007: *WNBA basketball: Sacramento Monarchs @ Seattle Storm, July 31st (originally on SC-2, moved due to a game in which Barry Bonds attempted to tie the all-time MLB home run record). Also, game 1 of that league's Western Conference final between the Phoenix Mercury & the San Antonio Silver Stars on August 30th was moved here, as SC-2 aired college football between Tulsa & Louisiana-Monroe. (Also, the WNBA did not want the game to start @ the originally-scheduled time of 10:00 PM ET as it was being played in San Antonio, Texas, where the local time was 9:00 PM CT. Had the game started @ 10:00 PM, it would have aired on SC-2) *IndyCar racing, Firestone Indy 400, August 5th (moved from SC-2 due to rain delay) *2 preliminary round games of USA Basketball in the FIBA Americas Championship in Las Vegas, Nevada on August 22nd & 23rd & the USA vs. Puerto Rico semifinal on September 1st (SC-2 had obtained rights, but had other program commitments) *The 3rd quarter of the WNBA playoff game between the Indiana Fever & the Connecticut Sun on August 23rd, 2007. Again, this was scheduled for SC-2, but there was a game in the Little League World Series preceding it. After an entire half went untelevised, SC-Classic decided to pull a rebroadcast of a MLS game in favor of replacing SC-2 as Chinese Taipei & Japan continued a game that went very long by Little League standards. Japan would win the game in 10 innings & SC-2 picked up the coverage in the 4th quarter. Ironically, the WNBA game would set a record for the longest playoff game as the Sun defeated the Fever in triple overtime *2 Champ Car World Series races in September & 1 in October (as mentioned above) Since then, these games or events have been shown LIVE on SC-Classic: * The entirety of the 2008 NASCAR Nationwide Series Lipton Tea 250. The race was simulcasted with The NASCAR Channel, as SC-2 was obligated to an NBA playoff game during the scheduled time of the race. (SC-2 would later join the race in progress & air it in it's entirety on tape delay) In addition, the network had planned to air the 2008 Sharpie Mini 300, had it continued; however, NASCAR called the race before it's conclusion (171 out of 300 laps) because of rain. Clint Bowyer was declared the race winner * The College World Series game between the University of Georgia & Fresno State University on June 22th 2008, as there were a couple of days of rain-outs & due to a baseball game on SC & drag racing on SC-2, the game was forced to air on SC-Classic * The following World Cup qualifying matches: United States & Cuba on October 11th, 2008, the November 19th match between the United States & Guatemala & the USA-El Salvador match on September 5th, 2009 *The opening 5 minutes of the Winter X Games on January 30th, 2010. The event aired on SC-2 a few minutes later, due to a Indiana-Illinois game running late The only original program created by SC-Classic since then is a re-created telecast of a January 23rd, 2008 college basketball contest between Baylor & Texas A&M, won by Baylor 116-110 in 5 overtimes. Due to an unlikely set of circumstances, the actual game, held @ Reed Arena on the A&M campus, was never televised. SC-Classic used the feeds from the arena's in-house cameras, normally used to allow highlights to be displayed on Jumbotron screens & the original play-by-play & commentary from A&M's radio broadcasters to create a complete telecast. The telecast aired on March 5th, 2008 on SC-Classic before the rematch between the 2 teams @ Baylor aired on SC-2 External links